¿Celoso? ¿De él?
by Maarin W
Summary: ¿A quien no le gusta ver a un Sasuke celoso?... Sentimientos descubiertos, declaraciones, advertencias y un Kiba en peligro...
1. Chapter 1

Saludoos!! este...mmm es mi primer fic :D no soy muy buena, pero un amiga me animo a hacerlo, piensa que lo hago bien...o solo se quiere burlar de mi ¬¬ hahaha, es un SasuSaku no se porque xD me gusta mucho esta pareja, y me encanta un Sasuke celoso :3 hahaha me comprometi en hacer un fic para cada una de mis parejas favoritas y comenze con esta :))

Espero que lo disfruten, es el primer capitulo....eem una aclaracion lo que esta en parentesis () son comentarios mios :D no se preocupen no son muchos

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen....o ¿si? xD

* * *

Bien, a veces podía ser molesta y lo podía tolerar de hecho le gustaba que fuera molesta pero hoy lo molestaba más de lo normal y no creía que lo pudiera tolerar durante mucho tiempo.

Se encontraban Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Kiba entrenando en el bosque (si Kiba haha xD) Sasuke había vuelto a la Aldea después de cumplir su venganza y sentencia por haberse ido con Orochimaru, pero cuando regreso encontró muchos cambios en la aldea, unos muy buenos como que Naruto por fin se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba enamorado de él y descubrió que el sentimiento era mutuo y ahora eran pareja o como que Sakura había mejorado mucho y ahora era más fuerte sin mencionar que físicamente se había desarrollado muy bien, claro que nunca diría esto en voz alta pero era un chico y no podía negarlo, Sakura era muy atractiva pero, no todos los cambios que había en la aldea le agradaban tanto a nuestro vengador, uno que no le agradaba en lo absoluto era que Kiba se había _"encariñado"_ mucho con Sakura y que eran grandes amigos, les gustaba entrenar juntos y empezaba a notar como Sakura era más molesta cuando Kiba estaba cerca

-Bien es hora de un descanso- decía un rubio al momento de sentarse en una roca que estaba por ahí.

-Tú siempre quieres descansar- dijo Sasuke con tono burlón, y es que molestar a Naruto era uno de esos placeres en la vida que no te puedes negar.

-Cállate idiota- respondió enojado- Bueno la verdad es que me tengo que ir- continuo más calmado y con un rubor en las mejillas.

-Sí, tiene prisa- le apoyo una pelirrosa, con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-Sí, ya le urge irse-siguió Kiba riéndose un poco.

Sasuke solo miro a ese par sospechosamente y no sabía porque pero verlos juntos, sentados uno al lado del otro, riendo y echándose miraditas cómplices, le molestaban, no, más que eso lo ponían furioso.

-¿Y ustedes como saben eso?- pregunto un Naruto sorprendido.

Los tres jóvenes soltaron un suspiro y es que había cosas que nunca cambiaban como…la estupidez de Naruto según Sasuke.

-Naruto sabemos que quieres ir a ver a Hinata- le dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Además ayer me dijiste que tenias una cita con ella-continuo la única chica en el grupo.

-Aaaaah- soltó Naruto entendiendo todo- Bien ahora que lo saben me voy a ver a mi linda Hina-chan - se despidió con una sonrisa en el rostro y un rubor en las mejillas-Nos vemos- y salió disparado en dirección de a la casa de Hinata.

-Idiota- soltó Sasuke con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi Sakurita, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Seguir entrenando? ¿Comer?- preguntaba el apuesto castaño mirando su relog.

Sasuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, no soportaba que le hablara así tan…tan…cariñoso pero eso no era lo peor lo peor era que a Sakura parecía gustarle, de hecho parecía que Kiba le gustaba, y tras ese pensamiento se enfureció de la nada, solo apretó los puños y sus dientes.

-Etto…-la Pelirrosa iba a contestar, pero antes fijo su mirada en Sasuke, siempre lo hacía porque a pesar de los años ese sentimiento que sentía por él no había cambiado, no, estaba equivocada si había cambiado, madurado, ya no era por su apariencia o lo popular y fuerte que es, era algo más profundo y claro que ya no se lo gritaba cada 5 minutos, de hecho desde que regreso no le había dicho nada sobre sus sentimientos y es que no quería arruinar la buena relación que tenias ahora, hablaban más, compartían más y aunque solo la viera como amiga o compañera de equipo la alegraba mucho compartir con él y tenía la esperanza que a él también.

-¿Sakura? ¡Hey! Sakura – Kiba la estaba la había tomado por un brazo y la movía para que reaccionara.

-¿Eeh?...etto…¿Si?-reacciono un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Bien, se me hizo tarde y por desgracia no te podre acompañar mas por le día de hoy, tengo que ir por Akamaru, se lo deje encargado a Shino y debe estar esperándome– se acerco a Sakura- Nos vemos…-miro a Sasuke que estaba algo molesto (hahaha estaba MUUUUY ENOJADO xD) y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se acercó más a la pelirrosa y Sasuke fruncía más el entrecejo –Luego…mi preciosa-finalizo y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Hasta luego- dijo refiriéndose el pelinegro, claro que no obtuvo respuesta así que se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Adiós Kiba- respondió la pelirrosa en lugar del Uchiha, estaba un poco sorprendida, no por el beso, a veces Kiba se despedía así de ella, pero nunca le había dicho preciosa y lo que más le sorprendió fue que cuando lo dijo estaba viendo a Sasuke y no a ella, como si esperara una reacción de su parte.

- Y…Sasuke-kun, ¿Que quieres hacer?- pregunto con una linda sonrisa.

-_Preciosa, beso, preciosa, beso, preciosa, beso ¿PRECIOSA? ¿BESO? Como se atreve a decirle eso a Sakura, bueno, no es que no sea preciosa pero…me molesta que él se lo diga y luego la besa, la beso, y ella…no se opuso, ese maldito y para colmo ella todavía le dice "Adiós Kiba" muy feliz y…¿Por qué me importa? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Tal vez Kiba no me cae bien_- pensaba Sasuke ignorando completamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó sakura al mismo tiempo que le jalaba un brazo.

-¡¿Qué?! –le grito furioso, no estaba enojado con ella, simplemente…estaba enojado y al ver la cara de sorpresa de Sakura en ese momento supo que había metido la pata –Sakura, disculpa- dijo en voz baja ya disculparse no es algo que Sasuke haga muy a menudo.

-Está bien- dijo la chica aun tomando el brazo del pelinegro -¿Por qué estas enojado?- pregunto inocentemente.

-No estoy enojado- contesto soltando suavemente el agarre de la chica y al ver la cara de incredulidad de esta, soltó un suspiro y miro hacia otro lado –No te preocupes, no es nada- trato de tranquilizarla.

-mmm, está bien –le creyó- y bien…que haremos- le preguntó con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Haremos?- inquirio con una ceja levantada –Yo iré a casa a ducharme y tu…deberías hacer lo mismo- le dijo en tono burlón viéndola de arriba abajo y señalando sus ropas.

-¡¿Eeeh?!- grito molesta la chica- Y cómo quieres que este después de un entrenamiento, además estas ropas son solo las de arriba –le dijo sintiéndose victoriosa.

-¿Cómo que las de…-no puedo terminar su pregunta porque cierta chica de pelo rosa se estaba quitando su falda en frente de él quedándose con un short ajustado, un pequeño short ajustado color caqui oscuro, después se saco la ramera y se quedo con una ajustada blusa de tirantes gruesos color blanco, Sakura guardaba sus cosas en una bolsa que tenia ahí y Sasuke la miraba fijamente, sus piernas, su plano vientre, su hermoso…cabello que con el tiempo le había crecido de nuevo y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda – ¿Siempre te cambias? - pregunto tratando de no verla a la cara o descubriría su sonrojo, si así es, Sasuke Don cubito de hielo Uchiha estaba sonrojado por ver a su compañera Sakura vestida tan…provocativa, esa era la palabra que Sasuke pensó al verla.

-Emmm, si- contesto la chica sorprendida de ver que el Uchiha no la miraba a los ojos –cuando tu y Naruto se van, Kiba siempre espera a que me cambie y luego me acompaña a casa –le conto felizmente a su compañero.

Kiba, Kiba ya la había visto así, Kiba siempre la veía así, estaba molesto, más que molesto estaba enfurecido, y Sakura no tardo en notarlo.

-Bien, suficiente ¿Por qué estas tan molesto? ¿Tienes un problema conmigo? – empezó a gritar la chica ya cansada de esta situación- Si tienes un problema conmigo, solo dímelo y ¡¡ya!!- continuo gritando.

-Es Kiba- dijo con voz neutra, si quería saberlo, Sasuke se lo diría.

-¿Peleaste con Naruto? ¿No pueden dejar de pelear? ¿Es porque el otro día Naruto te dijo Sasu-chan? ¿O es porque la otra vez pagaste toda la cuenta del almuerzo? Si es por eso te lo pago y ya ¡¡Sr. Tacaño!!- seguía diciendo la chica ya un poco molesta y caminando de un lado al otro.

-Es kiba- dijo de nuevo el pelinegro un poco más alto - ¿Sr. Tacaño? –pregunto ofendido.

-¡Ha! ¡Lo sabia! Te molesto pagar todo el almuerzo, sabes no deberías ser así Sasuke-kun, solo es dinero no deberías de ser tan materialista – decía la pelirrosa con los brazos cruzados y movía la cabeza en forma de negación – Me sorprende que tú pienses de esa manera –continuaba con tono de decepción.

-¿De qué demonios hablas mujer? ¿Materialista? –preguntaba Sasuke sorprendido y con un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

-Pues estoy hablando de lo que te tiene tan molesto- respondió con inocencia.

-Crees que una simple cuenta me molestaría- le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿A no? – cuestiono sorprendida al chico que estaba en frente de ella recargado en un árbol, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ahora usaba pantalón, del mismo color que era su antiguo short y tenía una camisa negra con el símbolo Uchiha en la manga derecha (su camisa es igual, del mismo estilo).

-No- contesto firme y un poco divertido.

-Entonces es por lo de Sasu-chan, yo creo que suena lindo y además…

-¡¡¡BASTA!!! –Grito interrumpiendo a la joven de ojos verdes- No es nada de lo que piensas-aclaro un poco enfadado por esa situación.

-Y ¿entonces? –cuestionó la chica intrigada.

-Es kiba- por fin lo dijo en voz alta y miro a otro lado.

-¿Kiba? ¿El te molesta? ¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho?- le dijo aliviada por que no estaba molesto con ella.

-aaah- soltó un suspiro- No sé, tal vez porque me gusta que me digas Sr. Tacaño o que digas que Sasu-chan se oye lindo- continuo el chico de ojos negros con tono sarcástico.

-ehehe- Sakura rio nerviosa y avergonzada por todas las cosas que había dicho con anterioridad pero luego pensó en el problema ¿Kiba era lo que lo tenía tan molesto? ¿Qué le había hecho?

-Sé lo que piensas- se adelanto Sasuke – No es que me haya hecho algo a mí, es…lo que hace contigo- lo dijo, por fin había dicho lo que tanto tiempo atrás lo mantenía de mal humor se aventuro a mirar a la chica a la cara y vio que tenía un dedo en el mentón y la visa hacia arriba, como si meditara algo.

-¿A mí?- se preguntaba a sí misma- Nunca me ha hecho nada- le contesto confundida.

-No es que te haga algo es...como te trata –dijo frunciendo el ceño- Como te ve…- apretó los puños- Como te sonríe – bajo la mirada estaba nuevamente molesto.

-hihi- se oían una risita, una duce risita -hihihi – Sasuke levanto la mirada y encontró a una Sakura sonrojada ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, tenía las manos en la boca con los ojos cerrados y solo levanto una ceja ya que no entendía cual era lo gracioso – hahaha –se rio con más libertad- Sasuke-kun haha tu estas haha ¿celoso? –dijo la chica abriendo sus bonitos ojos y acercándose al chico.

Celos, celos, ¿Celoso él, de Kiba? Nunca o…

-¡Ha! Sakura no me hagas reír celoso de ese ¿Por ti? Haha vamos, pensé que ya me habías superado- le dijo con tono de superioridad y cuando miro la cara de Sakura confirmo lo que su corazón trataba de decirle, que cometió un terrible error, la chica ya no tenía esa sonrisa tan linda que le encanta ver en su rostro, sus ojos se opacaron y sus puños estaban cerrados.

-Sabes, eres un…-la chica apretó sus labios y luego solo soltó un suspiro –Eres un idiota- le dijo sin más, Sasuke se sorprendió mucho ya que pensó que estaba muy molesta –No…eres más que eso- comenzó la chica, ahora tenía en ceño fruncido cosa que le pareció tierna al pelinegro –¡¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA SIN SENTIMIENTOS ARROGANTE QUE NO PIENSA EN NADIE MAS QUE EN SI MISMO UN PETULANTE QUE SE CREE EL CENTRO DEL UNIVERSO, UN IMBÉCIL QUE NO TIENE SENTIMIENTOS HACIA NADIE, PATAN DE QUINTA SIN CORAZON, TACAÑO ESTÚPIDO GAY!!!- grito a todo pulmón la chica Sasuke estaba en shock (así O_O con cara de WTF? Haha xD) –Y sabes, tal vez tengas razón, no te he superado, todavía…- la chica callo mientras Sasuke asimilaba todo, la había herido, de nuevo, como podría ser tan idiota y ahora no le decía nada, él esperaba que terminara la frase, quería que lo hiciera –todavía…te amo- dijo sin miedo y con la frente en alto ya no se callaría, si no quería aceptar sus sentimientos no le importaba solo quería sacarse ese peso de encima y lo hizo.

Sasuke no reaccionaba, estaba parado, con los ojos abiertos muy abiertos, su corazón estaba acelerado y no sabía exactamente porque, pero estaba inmensamente feliz.

-No quisiera molestarte pero se hace tarde y tengo que irme- dijo Sakura con sarcasmo tratando de sacar a Sasuke de su trance – Y quiero ir a hablar con Kiba- le informo con alegría un poco fingida, tomo su bolso con la ropa sucia y se dispuso a irse.

-No- dijo Sasuke al mismo tiempo en que la tomaba por el brazo impidiendo su partida –Lo siento no puedes ir – le dijo con tono serio.

-Disculpa por no pedir permiso- dijo molesta- ¿Me sueltas?- pidió fingiendo amabilidad.

-¿Me obligas?- continuo Sasuke con el mismo tono.

En un momento de arranque Sakura sacudió su brazo y trato de correr pero resbalo con una roca.

-Aaau! –Se quejo en el piso- Genial, me lastime el tobillo- bufo molesta.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Sasuke, sintiéndose culpable y un poco preocupado (muy).

-Fantástica –contesto – ahora no podre ver a Kiba- se lamento, no es que se muriera por verlo es que quería molestar a Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, no ibas a hacerlo de todas formas- le decía Sasuke mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-No me digas – dijo divertida y trataba de ponerse en pie.

-Solo te lastimaras más- le dijo el joven, todavía sentado.

- ¿Y como esperas que llegue a mi casa? ¿Volando? ¿Saltando? –le pregunto curiosa parada ya en un pie, se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke se paro, se dio la vuelta y se puso en cuclillas en frente de ella.

-Sube- sonó mas una orden que una sugerencia, al no obtener respuesta de la chica continuo- o prefieres irte saltando- le dijo divertido.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos segundos y después Sasuke sintió un peso en su espalda y unos brazos rodeándole el cuello, se puso de pie lentamente y se sorprendió que Sakura pesara tan poco, las piernas de la chica rodearon la cadera del moreno y este las tomo para sostenerla mejor y empezaron a andar, sin decir nada.

Sasuke sentía la respiración de Sakura en su oreja derecha ya que la chica recargo la cabeza en su hombro y tenía que admitirlo, lo ponía nervioso y es que en el camino se dio cuenta de varias cosas, las bonitas piernas de Sakura eran suaves y él las tenía en sus manos, estaba tan pegada a su cuerpo que los pechos de la chica estaban aplastados en su espalda, cosa que no ayudaba nada a la cordura del joven, y ahora su aliento en su oreja, ¿lo hacía apropósito?, no lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que le gustaba estar así, cerca de ella, cuidándola, solo él, solo ella, tal vez ya era hora de admitir lo obvio… Sasuke Uchiha estaba completamente enamorado de Sakura Haruno, se rio mentalmente ante este pensamiento…

-No vuelvas a traer este cambio de ropa al menos que entrenemos solo tú y yo- dijo de la nada el joven Uchiha, en tono serio, la chica cuando oyó esto iba a protestar pero no le dio tiempo –Nadie…puede verte tan hermosa y atractiva, al menos que sea yo, claro- aclaro con tono orgulloso.

Sakura estaba asombrada ¿Por qué le empezaba a decir estas cosas? Tenía muchas preguntas sobre Sasuke y quería decirlas pero al parecer no la iba a dejar.

-Tú…solo…-le costaba mucho trabajo decirlo en voz alta, pero era su única oportunidad, ya estaban cerca de la casa de la chica y si no se lo decía ahora jamás podría- Tú solo eres…MI SAKURA- termino haciendo énfasis en la palabra MI. Sakura que estaba más que sorprendida acercó su rostro para ver el perfil del Uchiha.

-_Tal vez se está riendo_- pensaba la joven de pelo rosa y para su asombro en vez de encontrar un rostro divertido se encontró uno completamente rojo, o sí, Sasuke se había sonrojado a más no poder después de haberse "confesado" muy a su estilo, y Sakura no necesitaba más con eso ya era suficiente, se bajo de la espalda del chico sin avisar y sin decir nada aún, lo cual lo sorprendió y se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica de la cual aunque no lo dijera en voz alta estaba enamorado.

-Entonces…-comenzó la chica con la cabeza baja cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke- Ya no puedo usar este atuendo- completo levantando la cabeza y tomando una pose muy seductora –pensé que me quedaba bien – dijo fingiendo inocencia lo cual noto Sasuke y solo sonrió de lado.

-No juegues con fuego Sakurita- le advirtió Sasuke y es que ser tan seductora con un Sasuke que recién se te ha confesado no es buena idea.

-hahaha –rio la chica- Sasuke-kun entonces tu…

-Si - se adelanto a la respuesta y el sonrojo volvió al rostro del ninja frunció un poco en entrecejo y es que le avergonzaba que una chica lo pudiera poner en esa situación pero si era Sakura estaba bien y a juzgar la enorme sonrisa en el lindo rostro de la chica supuso que era lo que quería oír.

Sakura no lo podía creer, espero tanto tiempo para que esto pasara y ahora que por fin se cumplió su tan anhelado deseo que no lo puede creer, de hecho aun esperaba que alguien saliera de un arbusto y le dijera que esto era una broma, o que ese Sasuke fuera un robot o que…algo pasara y de pronto sintió la mano de Sasuke en su mejilla lo que hizo que se sonrojara levanto la mirada y se perdió en la de él, bajo la mano acariciando su suave mejilla y la miro con ternura, calor y…amor, esto ya le empezaba a dar miedo (hahaha pobre xD) Sasuke sintió un calor en su mano, Sakura había puesto su mano sobre la de él, los dos sonreían, Sasuke se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que sus narices pegaron, ambos cerraron los ojos y sentían el aliento del otro, y por fin sucedió lo que los dos habían esperado mucho tiempo consiente o inconscientemente, era un beso lleno de amor, que empezó con un suave roce y se volvió más salvaje cuando Sakura dio paso a la lengua de Sasuke, este paso un brazo por la pequeña cintura de Sakura y el otro aun estaba en la misma posición que el principio, Sakura paso sus dos brazos por el cuello de Sasuke para profundizar el beso, pero se tuvieron que separar, no por que quisieran detenerse por algo llamado aire, chocaron sus frentes aún con los ojos cerrados, estaban sonrojados y con la respiración agitada.

-Sabes que ahora eres MI novia ¿Cierto?- le dijo el joven de pelo negro mientras le daba la espalda indicando que volviera a subir.

-Sabes que no me lo has pedido ¿Cierto?- contesto la joven quien aún no subía a la espalda del Uchiha.

-mmph- soltó con un poco de molestia- ¿Tengo qué?- cuestiono en la misma posición en la que estaba,

-Si, sabes…si no lo quieres hacer…está bien, no creas que no tengo pretendien…- la chica no puedo terminar la oración ya que Sasuke se paró enseguida con el ceño fruncido.

-Espero que te haya gustado tenerlos- dijo con amabilidad un poco fingida- Porque si alguien se te insinúa…esta muerto– a Sakura se le hizo gracioso al principio pero cuando vio que no había nada de gracia en el rostro del joven pensó que alguno que otro ninja saldría herido.

-Entonces…-dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

-Sakura…-vio a la chica enfrente suyo y sonrió - ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –dijo un poco nervioso y antes de esperar una respuesta, volvió a la posición para que se subiera de una vez.

La chica no podía estar más feliz, subió lentamente en su espalda y recargo su cabeza junto a la de él, Sasuke pudo notar como ahora apretaba mas las piernas y se apegaba más a su cuerpo, y eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Entonces ya que somos novios- comenzó la chica- ¿Vas a aceptar que tenias celos de Kiba? –le pregunto a su ahora novio.

-¿Celoso?...tal vez, si lo veía cerca de ti otra vez, creo que le arrancaría la cabeza –confeso, y parecia que era verdad – Y hablando de Kiba tengo que ir a hablar con él-dijo con un tono un poco malvado.

-¿Para qué? –pregunto su linda pasajera.

-Para decirle que ya no puede entrenar con nosotros, y a Naruto también –agrego- Solo entrenaremos tú y yo- concluyo.

A Sakura le pacieron graciosos los celos de Sasuke aunque en el fondo se preocupaba un poco por la seguridad de varios chicos.

-Y con respecto a tu ropa…-comenzó de nuevo el pelinegro.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto la joven un poco molesta.

-Nada, te lo aseguro- le dijo con una media sonrisa –Pero, no quiero que algún pervertido te diga algo y menos que te intente hacer lago- dijo en todo de sobreprotección –Porque si lo intenta será la última cosa que haga- su tono cambio al de un asesino psicópata, cosa que asusto un poco a Sakura.

Llegaron a su destino, y ya estaba atardeciendo, no comieron ni nada pero no les importaba ese día había sido muy especial como para ponerse a pensar en comida, Sakura se bajo de la espalda del pelinegro sin muchas ganas de hacerlo y este se dio la vuelta.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana- le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si – afirmo una feliz chica de pelo rosa, se miraron el uno al otro y se besaron, fue un beso rápido, pero lleno de ternura -Etto Sasuke-kun...puedo ser yo la que le diga a Kiba que somos novios?- pidio la chica tiernamente.

-mmm- el chico lo medito y penso que estaba bien -Si es lo que quieres, esta bien - dijo el chico de ojos negros.

-Genial, adiós Sasuke-kun- dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta de su casa y le dedicaba una ultima sonrisa.

-Adiós Sakura - contesto un pelinegro muy alegre, bueno muy alegre para ser Sasuke (xD)

Después de despedir a su novia Sasuke no se dirigió a su casa, antes tenía otro asunto pendiente y tenia cabello castaño y un gran perro, Kiba, tenía algo que arreglar con él y no podía esperar.

* * *

Es todo por ahora, ya estoy terminando el final haha, disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Espero que les haya gustado o que al menos se hayan divertido un rato ;D

yo lo hize cuando lo estaba escribiendo hahaha xD

Comenten ;D Dejen Reviews! me gustan las criticas hahaa


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los reviews :DD me hacen taaaaaan feliz haha xD si, lo sé un Sasuke celoso es irresistible hahaha YEY!!! arriba los celos de Sasuke!!! :3 haha lol

este es un capitulo cortito, Muy cortito pero igual espero que lo disfruten :))

Naruto no me pertenece.... ni a ti!! hahaha ya pues... xDD

* * *

-Tal vez Sakura no quiera que le diga que ya somos novios…pero aún le puedo decir lo mucho que me molesta que se le acerque tanto- decía un pelinegro para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a la casa de cierto chico perruno.

Caminaba tranquilo con las manos en sus bolsillos y pensaba en sus asuntos, y sus asuntos tenían el cabello rosa, una linda sonrisa y un cuerpo que lo hacía…pero qué demonios pensaba.

-Nadie me dijo que estar enamorado te hacia pervertido- se recrimino avergonzado de sus pensamientos hacia su novia -Mi novia- dijo para el viento, que bien se sentía decirlo, se sentía tan feliz, como nunca en su vida, tenía una sonrisa encantadoramente sexy en sus labios, pero por desgracia se le borro al divisar en la esquina al que tanto buscaba…Kiba (cuanta intensidad hahha xD)

Kiba iba caminando tranquilamente con unas bolsas en las manos, parecía como que acababa de ir al supermercado y al ver al heredero Uchiha con las manos en los bolsillos y el seño fruncido no fue algo que esperaba ver, al menos no ahora.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces por aquí?- pregunto curioso el joven castaño.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo en tono serio y mirándolo fijamente.

-Se de lo que quieres hablar y…lo siento, se que el otro día pagaste toda la cuenta pero no te preocupes ya te pago- dijo un poco apenado, dejo las pocas bolsas que llevaba en el piso y estaba a punto de sacar su billetera cuando Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-¡NO! - le grito con molestia, ¿por qué todo el mundo creía que era tacaño?, se tranquilizo un poco y siguió- No es eso… lo que vengo a decirte es que -hizo una pausa- quiero que dejes a Sakura, quiero que solo la veas como una compañera de entrenamiento y solo como eso la trates –le pidió/ordeno "amablemente" su tono era frio y Kiba sentía como si Sasuke estuviera molesto.

-Y se puede saber ¿Quién eres tú para decidir por mi Sakurita? –le pregunto desafiante Kiba, frunciendo un poco las cejas y sonriendo de una manera divertida.

-No digas que es tuya- contesto Sasuke ahora si molesto ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle Mi Sakurita? Era ¡SU SAKURITA!, simple, él no sabe que es suya, suspiro molesto, le quería decir que era suya, que si lo volvía a ver a menos de un 50 cm de ella le arrancaría un brazo, pero se tuvo que contener ya que se lo había prometido a la chica, ella le daría la noticia.

-¿Quién dice que no lo es?- le dijo desafiante un Kiba confiado.

Era la gota que derramo el vaso -_Dile adiós a tu brazo Kiba_- pensó malvadamente Sasuke, sonrió de lado, era una sonrisa diabólica, retorcida, estaba molesto, MUY MOLESTO hasta activo su sharingan -Yo – escupió con molestia, Kiba al ver su reacción supo que los juegos se habían acabado, así que tomo de nuevo sus bolsas y miro a Sasuke a los ojos.

-Y… ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó desafiante con el rostro serio.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, no contestaría eso, Sakura quería hacerlo y él se sentiría muy bien a que ella misma respondiera esa pregunta.

-Nos vemos mañana- fue su respuesta final, antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su casa.

-Mañana será interesante- dijo al ver que Sasuke ya estaba lejos y con una sonrisa muy divertida se fue a su hogar -Muy interesante- doblo la esquina y empezó su camino.

* * *

Les dije que era cortito xD hahaha, creo que mañana ya subo el final :DD wii!! la verdad no pense que lo terminaria tan pronto ~.~ me enorgullezco de mi misma ;) haha disculpen faltas de ortografía u__u

Nuevamente muchas gracias por las reviews :DD

Hasta luego... :))


	3. Chapter 3

Hoola..antes que nada agradezco mucho sus reviews :DD me alegra que les haya gustado :)) hahah me hace taaan feliz TuT,,este es el final, tiene algo más de comedia, según yo hahaha xDD espero que lo disfruten ;D

Este Fic se lo dedico a mi amigaa **Saku/Katy** xD quien escreibe tambien aunque no ha terminado su fic ¬¬ hahaha y soy su fan yo quuiero mucho a mi amiga kaaty por que aún se acuerda de mi hahah :DD y como es mi primer fic decidi dedicarselo hahaa :)) Con cariño para ti!! de Maarin ;3

Well .. this fic is also for my friend **Nancy** my dear xD hahha u know...I promised you would do one and here's hahaha hope you enjoy it had better ¬¬ hahaha xD, I did it with love for you bitch lol hahaha ;)) sorry for what happened to the other but you know it is not my fault ¬n¬ & Rodri die for that muahahahha xDD I 3 U

hahha Ok...gracias poor leer ;DD lo aprecio en verdad..

Naruto no me pertenece......aún hahahah :D

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa y una pelirrosa peinaba su bonita cabellera frente al espejo de su baño, se puso un poco de brillo en los labios, quería ver si Sasuke lo notaba o si diría algo al respecto, estaba en su habitación, miro la cama, estaba su cambio, el que llevaba debajo de la ropa, ahora era un short negro y una blusa gris (del mismo estilo de los anteriores) le dio risa recordar, lo que Sasuke pensaba al respecto de ese, jamás había estado tan feliz en toda su vida, el amor de su vida por fin estaba con ella y se moría de ganas por contárselo a Kiba, su risa volvió, Sasuke estaba un poco celoso de él y para ella era lo más tierno del mundo, miro su reloj, las 12:35, ya tenía que ir a su entrenamiento, su probablemente su último entrenamiento en grupo, alisto sus demás cosas, bajo las escaleras, se despidió de sus padres y salió, y en cuanto dio la vuelta vio a un chico muy atractivo de pelo negro, con su habitual atuendo (el pantalón y la camisa recuerdan?) tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar esperando a alguien, se sorprendió al encontrarlo ahí, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sa-su-ke-kun- tarareo Sakura- ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto muy curiosa.

-¿No puedo pasar por mi novia? – le dijo un poco sorprendido por el beso, la miro fijamente y un leve rubor apareció en su rostro, tomo la mano de la chica y comenzaron a caminar, esto sorprendió mucho a Sakura ya que no pensaba que a Sasuke le gustara demostrar su afecto de esa manera, pero si a él no le molestaba a ella mucho menos.

-Sakura, cuando le dirás a Kiba sobre nosotros –pregunto el joven que iba como 2 pasos más adelante que ella.

-mmmm…no lo sé- decía distraída, en realidad no lo estaba escuchando y Sasuke se dio cuenta.

-¿Me estas ignorando?- inquirió un poco ofendido y viéndola de reojo y pudo ver que la chica miraba a todos lados.

-¿Sasuke-kun…porque todos nos ven?- le pregunto un poco intimidada.

-¿eh?- pronunció el chico antes de dirigir la mirada al frente y ver que todos los veían con los ojos muy abiertos, y podía oír como algunas personas decías "No lo puedo creer" o "Que suerte de la chica" y claramente oyó como alguien decía "Haruno se ve muy sexy últimamente" Sakura lo había oído y rezaba porque Sasuke no, para su desgracia (o desgracia para el que dijo eso xDD) si lo había hecho, Sakura choco con algo , la espalda de Sasuke, se había detenido, oh oh.

-Sas…Sasuke-kun, no les hagas caso- trato de calmarlo, en vano por que el chico estaba buscando con la mirada al que había dicho eso –Sasuke-kun déjalo, no tiene importancia- le decía tranquila –Además yo no me enoje cuando esa chica dijo que eres tan sexy que debería ser ilegal- le dijo un poco molesta, ya que si le había molestado ese comentario, hizo un puchero y cruzo sus brazos.

-Sakura…-comenzo antes de volver a caminar – Seamos sordos – le dijo con voz serena.

-Si – dijo completamente enternecida por la actitud de Sasuke, apretó un poco más su mano con y se acerco más a él.

-Ves lo que ocasionas con un poco de brillo labial- la "regañó" viéndola por el rabillo del ojo, vio como se sonrojaba, de seguro pensó que no lo notaria, no debería subestimar a su novio.

Llegaron al lugar y solo estaba Naruto, estaba entrenado, se soltaron las manos ya que Sakura la levanto para saludarlo.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan- saludo enérgico el rubio –Buenos días Sasuke-baka –dijo después.

-Buenos días y ¿Cómo te fue con tu cita? – le pregunto una muy curiosa Sakura, y solo ese cometario hizo que Naruto se sonrojara, o sea que había sido my buena o…muy mala.

-Fue la mejor cita de todas- contesto inocentemente – Hina-chan es una persona maravillosa –seguía contando el rubio – Y es tan…tan…perfecta – completó felizmente.

-Me alegro mucho Naruto – le dijo Sakura, su amigo se veía tan feliz, le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas y volteo a ver a Sasuke, que estaba recargado en un árbol que estaba muy cerca de ahí –Sasuke-kun ¿no le dirás nada a Naruto? –le pregunto como si fuera su obligación decirle algo.

-No lo arruines- le dijo con tono burlón y una sonrisa prepotente.

-EEEH!! Mira quién habla, el Sr. Moriré solo – le dijo enojado y tratando de buscar una pelea.

-Es mejor que ser el Sr. Idiota- le contesto Sasuke molesto alzando la voz.

-Tenía que abrir la boca- se lamentaba Sakura en silencio, mientras veía como los dos ninjas comenzaban a pelearse verbalmente.

En eso llego Kiba quien se paro junto a Sakura y en silencio miraban a ese par pelear como si fueran dos crías.

-Y ahora ¿Por qué es esta vez?- le pregunto el castaño en voz baja a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Pues porque Sasuke le dijo que…-la chica callo, ya que le sorprendió ver al chico ahí, se moría de ganas de contarle sobre lo suyo con Sasuke.

-Sakurita…sabes, hoy estás más linda que otros días- dijo serio Kiba mientras levantaba la mano para acariciar el suave rostro de la chica, estaba muy cerca de la chica, pero antes de que pudiera sentir su piel, una mano lo detuvo, una fría mano que apretaba su muñeca.

-No- dijo con voz ronca un pelinegro, que había dejado a Naruto peleando solo en cuanto vio que Kiba se acercaba demasiado a su pelirrosa, la miro de reojo y al parecer no entendía que pasaba –Tu mano tiene tierra – completo y soltó la muñeca del castaño alejándolo de Sakura, tuve que decir esa excusa tonta para no delatarlo y es que el chico le había prometido a su novia que ella les daría la noticia, cosa que se moría que hiciera para ver la cara de Kiba y ahora si dejarle varias cosas claras, como no que no sele acercara demasiado a Sakura o lo lamentaría.

-Oh, es cierto- dijo kiba mirándose la mano –Lo siento Sakura, iba a ensuciar tu lindo rostro – se disculpo mientras se limpiaba la mano en su camisa.

-No…no hay problema – dijo nerviosa viendo como Sasuke se paraba en seco después de escuchar eso –etto….y….Naruto cuéntanos sobre tu cita- dijo rápidamente la chica para cambiar de tema, cosa que sirvió ya que Sasuke se calmo.

-mmm…pues fue muy…como decirlo…este…-comenzó a decir Naruto nervioso – Fue…

-No nos interesa - interrumpió el Uchiha con tono de superioridad -Pobre Hinata – lamento su "mejor amigo"

-Maldito Sasuke-baka – le grito Naruto –Al menos no soy un tacaño – le dijo con tono de burla y molestia mezclados.

No fue buena idea ya que Sasuke estaba cansado de esa palabrita.

-Al menos si tengo cerebro –contraataco el pelinegro.

-Idiota-

-Imbécil-

-Estúpido-

-Gay- dijo Naruto apuntándolo con el dedo.

Todo se quedo en silencio.

-Estás muerto- dijo un Sasuke con un aura negra (maligna xD) alrededor de su cuerpo, Naruto temió por su vida y comenzó a correr.

Mientras esos dos se mataban entre sí, Sakura y Kiba solo los miraban con gotitas en la cabeza.

-Esos dos nuca cambiaran –decía felizmente la pelirrosa, no es que le gustara verlos pelear, es que ella sabía que así se demostraban su afecto, miro a su izquierda que era donde estaba Kiba y se sorprendió que ya no estuviera ahí – Ki…- iba a llamarlo, pero fue interrumpida por unos brazos que le rodearon la cintura, la estaban abrazando por atrás, se asusto al no saber quién era (no era obvio ¬¬ hahah xD) pero al escuchar la voz de esa persona, se asusto más.

-Sí, nunca cambiaran Sakurita- decía Kiba atrás de ella.

-Etto…Kiba yo no…tengo que decirte algo –decía tratando de voltearse pero no podía ya que la tenia bien sujeta.

-Shhhh- la callo- Todo a su tiempo linda –continúo.

Sakura tenía miedo de que Sasuke los viera y no se pudiera controlar, y cuando se volteo para alejarlo y decirle las posibles dolorosas consecuencias de sus acciones no se encontró a Kiba se encontró a un Sasuke furioso con un puño alzado y vio que Kiba estaba en el piso con un poco de sangre en la boca.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – le reclamo la chica, sabía que le molestaba que Kiba estuviera demasiado cerca de ella pero no era para romperle la quijada.

-Sasuke el que te dijo gay fui yo- le dijo Naruto confundido después de ver el tremendo puñetazo que le propició a Kiba.

-N-no importa, chicos –decía mientras limpiaba un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, respuesta que sorprendió a todos, excepto a Sasuke ya que no es la respuesta que esperaban después de ese golpe –Creo que me pase… ¿no?- dijo mirando a Sasuke.

-Pero…- decía la chica un poco confundida.

-Él lo sabe–grito Sasuke un poco molesto y al parecer sin arrepentimiento.

-Eeeh!! ¿En serio? – pregunto incrédula y giro su vista hacia Kiba quien ya estaba de pie –Pero… ¿Cómo? –le pregunto al chico con un poco de reproche.

-Sakura fue simple, y ayer cuando los deje solos, paso ¿o me equivoco? –pregunto sonriente.

-¿De qué hablan?- inquirió un confundido Naruto ya que no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Entonces…lo hacías apropósito- le recrimino la chica un poco divertida.

-Solo quería ver hasta donde resistiría- dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke quien tenía el ceño fruncido –Se estaba tardando –dijo divertido – Si esto no funcionaba…más tarde te iba a besar ¿sabes?- dijo inocentemente al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

-Si hubieras hecho eso estarías muerto ¿sabes?- le contesto Sasuke un poco menos molesto.

-Ya en serio de que hablan- seguía preguntando el rubio hiperactivo.

-¿Entonces es oficial?- pregunto el castaño a Sakura quien se acerco con Sasuke y lo tomo del brazo.

-Si –contesto muy feliz, levanto la mirada para ver a su novio y pudo notar como aun tenía el ceño fruncido –Vamos Sasuke-kun no estés molesto – pidió la linda chica, el Uchiha bajo la mirada y al ver cuán feliz estaba la joven soltó un suspiro y sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué es oficial?- pregunto Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos al ser ignorado completamente.

-Que Sasuke-kun es mi novio- por fin le contesto la pelirrosa a su viejo amigo.

Silencio…

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! Pero…pero…Sakura ¿por qué?- grito y pregunto muy sorprendido.

-¿Cómo qué porque idiota?- le contesto Sasuke ofendido por su reacción y dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Pobre Sakura-chan tener que aguantarte todo el tiempo- le dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

-Eso me recuerda…ya no entrenaremos con ustedes- soltó Sasuke con tono neutro.

-eeeeh ¿Por qué?- pregunto Naruto con sorpresa.

-Tal vez Sasuke quiere tener a Sakura en su lindo cambio para el solo- le decía Kiba ignorando la presencia de Sasuke.

-Al parecer tú no entiendes- dijo un Sasuke molesto, iba a golpearlo de nuevo cuando Sakura lo detuvo.

-Ya basta –le dijo- Lo siento chicos, pero quisiera entrenar sola con Sasuke- les dijo a sus compañeros de entrenamiento un poco sonrojada.

-Si está bien- dijo Kiba sonriendo- Cuídala- le dijo a Sasuke – Nos vemos luego- se despidió- Recordé que tengo un asunto pendiente –dicho esto desapareció, su misión había terminado.

-Y… ¿ya se besaron?- dijo e la nada Naruto quien se gano otro golpe por parte de Sasuke y Sakura solo rio nerviosamente.

-Entonces…supongo que me tengo que ir ¿no? –Dijo Naruto feliz porque por fin sus amigos estaban juntos -Genial, iré a ver a mi Hinata-chan- dijo alegremente.

-Oye…-le dijo Sasuke antes de que se fuera -¿Ya la besaste? – le pregunto tratando de fastidiarlo un poco.

-Si ¿porque? –contesto inocentemente haciendo que sus amigos soltaran un suspiro.

-hahaha nada, olvídalo Naruto- le dijo Sakura con gotitas en su cabeza (haha xD)

-Bien, ya que no habrá entrenamiento nos vemos luego chicos- se despidió de la pareja y se fue en busca de su novia.

-Y bien…-dijo la pelirrosa abrazando a su novio -¿Ahora entrenaremos? –le pregunto mientras hundía su rostro en el marcado pecho de Sasuke

-Creo que deberíamos tomarnos el día libre- le dijo abrazándola por la cintura y poniendo su mentón en la cabeza de la chica.

-Sí lo mismo pienso- contesto la chica a su propuesta levantando la cabeza –Y si… ¿vamos a comer?- le pregunto, entrelazando su mano y comenzando a caminar.

-Me parece bien- contesto felizmente el Uchiha- Y yo pago todo –le aclaro un poco avergonzado.

-hahaha está bien – le contesto su novia, no podía creer que ese simple comentario le afectaría tanto lo jalo del brazo para plantarle un beso y después le dijo –Como usted diga Sr. Tacaño- con una enorme sonrisa.

Sasuke le iba a contestar pero si lo iba a besar cada vez que le dijera eso, tal vez no le molestaría de ahora en adelante.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, y Sasuke comenzó a meditar algunas cosas, tal vez, Kiba lo había ayudado, a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, la miro re reojo y sonrió, que afortunado era, tal vez debería agradecerle, tal vez, cosa que dudaba hacer claro está, y ahora que lo recordaba no le había dado su merecido, completamente, ya se lo daría después por que ahora estaba con la mujer que amaba y a la que quería dedicar todo su tiempo.

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ALDEA….

-Uuuyh- dijo un castaño que estaba con un enorme perro, después de sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda –Que raro, no hace frio- dijo extrañado.

Fin…?

* * *

¿Les guto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿No fue lo que esperaban? ¿Me quieren golpear? ...

Espero que lo disfrutaran...este es un final...pero...le pordria seguir hahah pero ahora con Naruto y Hinata como la pareja central para ver como es su relacion hahha xDD ustedes me dicen ;DD

Gracias por leerme, no saben que dificil fue para mi acabarlo hahahah xDD

Dejen sus reviews :)) me gusta que opinen sobre mis "grandes" historias hahahhaa lol

Nos seguiremos leeyendo ;DD Cuidense!!

Maárin..! :D


End file.
